


I have seen your mess.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Então era, com toda certeza, um caso perdido. Steven era filho dele também. Teria como admitir que, mesmo que elas não dissessem em voz alta, as três viam Greg como culpado de não terem mais a Rose por perto?"Oneshot.





	I have seen your mess.

As ondas rolavam em sua direção, levemente, a água fria e salgada tocando seus pés toda vez que ia de encontro à areia. O sol irradiava como em todo verão em Beach City, mesmo que fossem apenas algumas horas da manhã.

Amethyst se sentou e esfregou os olhos incomodados pelo excesso de claridade, seus cabelos curtos fazendo cócegas no rosto quando o vento soprava. Na verdade ela observava o jovem de cabelos compridos sentado a poucos metros de distância, tocando no violão alguma música desconhecida. Seu olhar procurava decifrar o que a mulher sentada ao seu lado estava pensando ao sorrir daquele jeito para Greg.

– Rose, ele não está há, tipo, muuito tempo aqui? – ela perguntou, se debruçando sobre a areia, quase escondida sob a sombra que a mulher mais alta fazia. Amethyst sabia que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas era a primeira vez que questionava isso com a líder.

Rose ainda o encarou por um longo tempo, seus cachos cor de rosa balançando contra a brisa do mar.

– E nós não estamos há muito tempo _aqui_ também? – Rose sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos curtos da garota com a mão e espanando os grãos de areia grudados nas pernas dela. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

– Ele é importante pra você? – Amethyst retrucou, sem encará-la e desenhando formas aleatórias na areia com os dedos.

– Muito.

Foi a única resposta que recebeu, porque Rose se levantou ao ouvir a voz de Garnet. Amethyst a observou caminhar até o templo, mas não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ciúme? Inveja? Estava sendo difícil se acostumar com mais alguém para roubar a atenção da pessoa que mais amava. Elas realmente estavam há muito tempo na Terra, mas nunca na companhia de um humano. Era algo novo, de qualquer jeito.

Quando olhou ao redor novamente, já estava sozinha.

_________________________________

– Amy!

Ela olhou para baixo quando sentiu um puxão de leve em sua calça, e o garotinho de cabelos enrolados sorriu, andando pela sala com aqueles minúsculos passinhos de bebê. Difícil seria resistir a toda essa demonstração de afeto, por mais que Pearl sempre dissesse que crianças humanas são mais frágeis do que vidro e morresse de medo de deixá-lo fora de vista, mesmo quando ele precisava ir para a casa do pai. Então Amethyst se encarregava de levá-lo em segurança para cá e para lá, até porque ela era a única que conseguia ficar na presença de Greg sem se sentir desconfortável. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

O porquê ela não sabia ao certo. Existia sim, lá no fundo, um rancor por Greg que não era maior do que seu amor por Steven. Ele era o filho precioso de Rose, então ela também se permitiria amá-lo, sem dúvidas. Mas conseguir encarar Greg jamais seria igual para todas, já que as outras duas, além de nunca mais terem Rose por perto, nunca mais poderiam voltar para casa. Amethyst não tinha uma casa para onde voltar. Rose sempre fora seu porto seguro, seu refúgio quando o mundo estava contra ela.

Então era, com toda certeza, um caso perdido. Steven era filho _dele_ também. Teria como admitir que, mesmo que elas não dissessem em voz alta, as três viam Greg como culpado de não terem mais a Rose por perto?

Elas seriam tão ruins a ponto de pensar algo do tipo?

Não, seria impossível pensar do mesmo modo que as outras duas. Amethyst afastou uma cadeira do caminho, tirando Steven do chão e o abraçando. A casa pequena ao lado do lava carros mal cabia apenas Greg sozinho, e ele não havia progredido muito desde que o filho nascera. Não que a bagunça a incomodasse. Não a ela.

– Não cresça para ficar parecido com o seu pai, ouviu? – Amethyst disse, acomodando-o em seu colo e dando um beijo na testa dele quando o menino sorriu ao reconhecimento da palavra “pai”. – Greg vai ficar careca em pouco tempo – ela sussurrou em tom de brincadeira, olhando maliciosamente para o homem de aparência cansada esparramado no sofá.

Ele já tinha trinta e poucos anos, mas isso não fazia diferença pra ela. O tempo, em geral, não diferença para uma Gem. Assim, de um modo inevitável, ela havia aprendido a amadurecer na medida do possível assim que se viu tendo de cuidar do presente que Rose havia deixado. As três haviam saído da sua zona de conforto e aprendido a cuidar de uma criança - e isso parecia ter acontecido ontem.

Ontem. Um ano e meio.

A vida dos humanos era completamente surreal.

– Estou levando ele, viu? – ela chutou o sofá em que ele estava dormindo para acordá-lo, fazendo Steven sorrir ainda mais em seu colo. – Já são quase sete horas da manhã, vai trabalhar, cara.

– Dá um tempo, ele acordou a noite toda – Greg esfregou os olhos e jogou o cobertor no chão sem querer quando foi em direção à cozinha da minúscula casa, se arrastando lentamente. – Eu só trabalho às oito. E você não precisa _dormir._

Ela o ignorou e pegou a bolsa preparada com tudo que Steven precisaria durante o dia, como sempre fazia.

– Mas é bom, não é, Steven? – o garotinho começou a rir quando ela o suspendeu e girou com ele duas vezes. – Dor-mir.

– Mir!

– Que horas você chegou aqui, hein? – Greg parecia um pouco confuso quando voltou da cozinha com a jarra cheia de café, olhando dela para Steven. Estava se acostumando aos poucos com a presença de Amethyst a maior parte do tempo quando não estava no trabalho, porque era bom ter alguém com quem conversar e assistir televisão, para ser mais exato, alguém para poder se distrair. Mesmo que ultimamente ela estivesse passando mais tempo ali do que na própria casa.

– Você esqueceu a porta aberta e eu fiz o café – ela respondeu, como se fosse muito óbvio, já se preparando para sair, mas parou antes de alcançar os degraus, e completou: – Ah, Greg... Eu posso ficar aqui pra tomar conta dele à noite, se quiser. A TV lá de casa quebrou e...

Mas ela fechou a porta antes de terminar. Parada diante da escada, alguém a encarava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão irritada e agressiva.

– A gente precisava de você na última missão, mas você estava _aqui?_

– Pearl...

– Amethyst, quando você vai deixar de ser tão infantil?

Havia alguma coisa na voz da outra Gem que fez Amethyst desviar o olhar com raiva e seguir em frente, tentando ignorar suas palavras. As duas fizeram o caminho até o templo, mas a garota mais nova não deu ouvidos a nenhuma reclamação, pelo menos fez o possível, enquanto abraçava Steven com força e dava os passos mais largos que conseguia. Mesmo quando chegaram em casa, não houve trégua por parte da outra Gem, que acusava Amethyst de ser irresponsável e imatura. Era irritante ter que dar satisfação de tudo, como se por alguma razão misteriosa ela passasse a começar a fazer tudo de ruim e errado se não estivesse perto de Garnet e Pearl. E daí se ela estava junto com o Greg? Rose não havia ficado ao lado dele tempo suficiente também?

– Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso _disso_ , mas eu não vou discutir com você.

Amethyst congelou. Se jogou no sofá e deixou Steven ao seu lado. O que a surpreendeu, na verdade, foi ouvir a voz de Garnet dizendo isso, justo quem menos a criticava até então. Quanto tempo se passou desde que ela começou a preferir a companhia de Greg? Algumas semanas? Que diferença fazia? Nenhuma das outras duas a tratava do mesmo modo que Rose. Não havia um dia sequer que tudo não terminasse em discussão, então para que continuar persistindo no erro? Pra quê continuar achando que um dia elas a tratariam como uma igual?

– Eu acho que vocês estão exagerando. – Amethyst tremeu de raiva, mas fez o possível para não se alterar, porque sabia que era exatamente isso que as outras estavam esperando que acontecesse, só para terem um bom motivo de jogar na cara dela como ela sempre estava errada. – E eu acho que vocês precisam parar de achar que tudo de ruim é culpa dele.

– Só culpa dele? Olhe só pra você! – Pearl a olhou de cima a baixo, desaprovando-a com imenso desgosto na voz. – O seu cabelo está igual ao dele, você está usando essas calças rasgadas do mesmo jeito que ele usa... Você não ajuda nas missões! Ainda vem me dizer que estamos _exagerando_? – Pearl estreitou os olhos para ela, com aquele seu inegável ar de superioridade, pegando um Steven confuso no colo, que olhava de uma para a outra sem entender.

– Eu não nasci pra agradar a VOCÊS! – ela gritou, se segurando para não chorar. Queria sumir, desaparecer em seu quarto e não ter que voltar mais, queria explodir tudo e fugir dali, mas como se previsse o que aconteceria, Garnet a pegou pelo pulso e apenas murmurou um “não faça isso”. E ela sabia que deveria acreditar naquelas palavras.

– Você costumava ser minha amiga, Pearl. – ela disse, e sua voz saiu mais como um sussurro para si mesma quando Garnet a soltou.

Então se enfiou entre as almofadas e se virou para a parede, tentando criar uma barreira invisível entre elas em sua mente. Fingiu dormir enquanto as outras iam cuidar de Steven, imaginando que aconteceria se ela decidisse algum dia não voltar mais.

E percebeu que estava ficando impossível ter um lugar pra ficar em paz.

_________________________________

– Shhh... ele está quase dormindo.

A lâmpada acesa da cozinha era a única fonte de iluminação quando a figura sonolenta de Greg apareceu na porta do pequeno quarto. Ele observou enquanto Amethyst se virou para o menino novamente enquanto balançava o berço, cantarolando algo que ele mal conseguia ouvir. E também via como ela sorria e como ela gostava de cuidar de Steven, como uma irmã mais velha. Quando ela se curvou no berço para dar um beijo em Steven, ele percebeu que o sorriso era o mesmo de antigamente, quando Rose ainda estava por perto, e isso o deixou estranhamente feliz.

Num silêncio que não combinava nem um pouco com ela, Amethyst desceu da cadeira e encostou a porta lentamente quando foi para fora do quarto. Não tinha como explicar a Greg que estar com ele e Steven era um dos poucos momentos de paz que ela poderia ter, já que em casa as coisas iam de mal a pior, até mesmo com Garnet. E estar lá de noite a fazia se sentir ainda mais sozinha.

Ela levantou o olhar para Greg, disfarçando tudo aquilo que sentia por dentro.

– Ei, vem cá. Já que você acordou, vamos assistir Lil’ Butler?

_________________________________

Meses se passavam como horas, dias se passavam como segundos.

E ali, em cima da mesa, em meio à bagunça que Greg insistia em manter, havia um porta-retratos. Uma foto de Rose sorrindo ao lado dele estava parada no tempo.

Amethyst estreitou os olhos para _aquilo_ , para a felicidade estampada no rosto dos dois. Pegou o controle da televisão e se sentou no sofá, mapeando canais aleatoriamente, sem prestar atenção em nenhum deles enquanto comia um pedaço de pizza. Quando Greg se sentou ao seu lado, derrubando uma fita cassete de cima da almofada sem querer, ela se assustou. Mas não teria como ele saber o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

– Desculpa pela bagunça – ele disse, e ela achou que já tinha ouvido isso pelo menos umas mil vezes. – Ainda não trouxe o Steven?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se afundou no sofá. Não teria como dizer a ele que Pearl e Garnet relutavam em deixar Steven voltar para casa nos últimos meses. Ela tentou afastar isso da cabeça pois não queria magoá-lo.

– Mais tarde eu busco ele... E eu gosto da sua bagunça, mas a minha é melhor. Tem que ver o meu quarto um dia – Amethyst mordeu a pizza requentada no microondas e observou, distraída, o queijo esticar, esticar e esticar... – Bem, eu te mostraria se a Pearl...

Percebendo tarde demais o que iria falar, ela enfiou todo o resto da pizza na boca. Ele se mexeu ao lado dela no sofá como se tivesse sido espetado por uma agulha.

– Eu sei, Amy. Não precisa terminar. – ele resmungou, agora fingindo estar muito interessado nos fios soltos da calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos.

– Não é nada pessoal, tá? Ela não te odeia.

– Ah, claro.

Ela revirou os olhos quando percebeu o sarcasmo dele, pressentindo o começo de uma discussão. A televisão não a distraía mais e nenhum canal prendia sua atenção. Ela se viu fazendo o possível para não encará-lo enquanto completava:

– Ei, cara... Só é muito recente. O tempo... O tempo não passa pra gente o mesmo que pra vocês! Parece que foi ontem que eu estava ao lado da Rose, você não entende?

Ele tirou o controle das mãos dela e desligou a televisão.

– Parece que foi ontem pra mim também.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu entre os dois no escuro, e ela suspirou. De novo estava colocando seus sentimentos acima do que Greg sentia pela Rose. Amethyst estava envergonhada pelo que havia dito, e acima de tudo, culpada por trazer lembranças ruins quando tudo o que eles mais queriam era afastá-las.

Ela pegou a fita de Lil’ Butler jogada no chão e ligou a TV e o vídeo sobre a mobília antiga. Seria melhor eles esquecerem essa conversa sem sentido enquanto havia tempo, porque as coisas estavam começando a ficar constrangedoras demais. Ela empurrou a fita para dentro do vídeo e foi aí que seu olhar foi despertado para alguma coisa brilhando atrás do móvel, que ela não hesitou em pegar. Eram garrafas com um líquido transparente que ela não reconheceu de imediato até revirá-la nas mãos e ler o rótulo.

– O que significa isso, Greg?

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. Ela continuou o encarando, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O rosto branco de medo denunciava tudo quando ele se afastou para ficar distante dela, e parou diante da janela fechada, desviando o olhar e procurando por palavras que não saíram.

– POR QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA ESCONDENDO ISSO? – de impulso, ela espatifou a garrafa no chão e os cacos voaram por todo o chão da sala. Sua vontade era de jogá-la nele e machucá-lo, fazer com que ele ao menos falasse alguma coisa, desmentisse, mas isso não aconteceu.

– Eu disse que não estava sendo fácil, Amy – ele deslizou pela parede até se sentar no chão, e pela primeira vez ela notou como a voz dele parecia cansada.

– Então é assim que você se esquece dela? Com álcool? – a voz dela, baixa e repleta de raiva, foi aumentando à medida que ela se aproximava dele. Ela arremessou com força a outra garrafa, que se espatifou na parede ao lado do sofá com um barulho ensurdecedor. – Por todo esse tempo eu defendi você, eu confiei em você, e é isso que você me dá em troca?

O líquido escorria na parede e deixava todo o lugar impregnado com aquele cheiro tóxico. Ela percebeu que estava tremendo. Não era só sua raiva pelo que ele havia feito, havia muito mais além disso. Eles estavam passando tanto tempo juntos, e mesmo assim ele não conseguia ficar nem um pouco melhor? Será que algum dia eles conseguiriam consertar toda essa bagunça de sentimentos que os faziam se esconder como duas crianças fugindo de responsabilidades?

– Eu já ia jogar isso fora faz um tempo, mas por algum motivo eu deixei ali – ele confessou, querendo, mas não conseguindo se livrar do olhar acusador dela. Pela primeira vez ele deixou de vê-la como a _adolescente com problemas_ que ela era. – Eu prometo que não vou mais beber nem uma gota sequer disso.

– Eu quero acreditar, porque você está criando um garotinho. Todo mundo está. E ele não merece um pai como você – ela retrucou, com desgosto na voz. Percebeu o quanto era difícil não se deixar levar pela raiva naquele momento. – Você vai parar com isso, pela Rose e pelo Steven.

Ela também percebeu como dizer o nome de Rose ainda o afetava. Apesar da resposta quase inaudível, ele não pediu desculpas, mas ela não se importou. Amethyst se sentou ao lado dele, abraçando os joelhos, querendo que tudo aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido. E os dois ficaram lado a lado, em silêncio, enquanto nenhum deles conseguia encontrar mais o que dizer.

_________________________________

– Steven... Steven... Steven...

Ela cantou baixinho enquanto balançava o berço, vendo o brilho violeta da sua pedra refletir nos olhos do menino. A mão que acariciava o rosto dele e enrolava um cacho de cabelos negros no dedo não era dela. Os cabelos enrolados, longos e esvoaçantes também não eram dela.

Mas ele parou de chorar. Ele fixou os olhos escuros nas feições do rosto dela como se já o conhecesse, e não apenas por fotografias.

– Steven... Você não se parece comigo, sabia?

Ele sorriu, como se entrasse na brincadeira. Como se soubesse o tempo todo que era Amethyst fingindo ser sua mãe. Mas ela não poderia imitar a voz de Rose. Não isso.

Devagar, ele fechou os olhos, só o começo de seu sono profundo.

– Eu sinto saudades dela, Steven.

Em meio às palavras que sussurrou para reconfortar o menino, ela não ouviu os passos arrastados que se aproximavam, porque estava perdida demais nos próprios pensamentos. Por mais que ela e Pearl tivessem sido amigas no passado, não havia mais confiança entre as duas. Garnet sempre julgaria seus atos, por mais que não desaprovasse tanto quanto Pearl, e depois do que havia acontecido, sua confiança em Greg tinha se despedaçado como a garrafa que ela quebrou. Superar a ausência de Rose se tornava cada vez mais difícil, ainda mais sem ter em quem se apoiar, ela sabia, e tudo o que queria era sair dali e chorar enquanto se afastava do berço – chorar pela perda, pela falta, por não poder fazer nada para trazer Rose de volta.

E Amethyst se esqueceu de que não estava sozinha e nem na própria casa.

_________________________________

Por mais que suas mãos começassem a tremer e ele sentisse o suor frio, o nó na garganta, e a dor, ele se controlou o suficiente para respirar fundo, mas as palavras não saíram. Ela não se transformou de volta quando fechou a porta atrás de si, mas, em choque, escondeu o rosto nas mãos procurando uma maneira de se explicar.

Como pôde ser tão descuidada? Não era a primeira vez que fazia Steven parar de chorar se transformando em alguma coisa, geralmente gatos e bichos de pelúcia, e se transformar em Rose era algo que ela jamais iria querer que Greg visse.

Era tarde demais.

– ...Amy? – Ele, confuso, a olhou de cima a baixo, sacudindo a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Teria sido pela discussão de antes, sobre as garrafas que ela havia encontrado? A Amethyst que ele conhecia não iria tão baixo assim.

Mas ali estava a verdade. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, e deu dois passos para trás. Queria ficar olhando para ela, e ao mesmo tempo não queria, porque sabia que aquilo não era certo. Não era a mulher que ele amava, era só uma garota que gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

– Por que você está fazendo isso, Amy? – ele reforçou a ideia de que não era Rose, ao dizer aquilo. Sabia que havia motivos, motivos idiotas, mas que já estavam mexendo com ela há muito tempo. Como por exemplo, ser ignorada por Pearl e que em parte, era culpa da própria Amethyst e sua natureza rebelde.

– Eu posso explicar, Greg... – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu:

– É por isso que a Pearl não aguenta mais ficar perto de você, porque você age feito uma garotinha mimada. Por que você _brinca_ com as pessoas desse jeito!

– Como assim? Greg, eu posso explicar... – ela fechou as mãos no vestido branco, irritada por estar tão em pânico que não conseguia mais mudar de forma. – Eu só fiz isso porque o Steven estava chorando!

Ele deu as costas para ela, não aguentando mais ver aquela representação completamente falsa e equivocada que ela fazia de Rose.

– Existe um limite, Amy – ele respondeu, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo, como se tivesse que explicar mil vezes a mesma coisa até que ela percebesse. – Você acabou de ultrapassar esse limite.

As palavras dele cortaram o ar como se pudessem machucá-la, e ela se encolheu.

– Eu não me importo! Você nem ao menos quer me ouvir! – ela tentou não gritar e sua voz saiu mais como um sussurro rouco e desesperado. – Eu fiquei do seu lado quando todo mundo estava contra você. Você ainda ama a Rose tanto assim? Ótimo, é só olhar pra mim! Não queria ver a Rose de novo? Eu posso ser ela, se isso vai te fazer deixar de ser um idiota.

– Eu quis te ajudar. Você não é a Rose, você nunca vai ser a Rose.

Ele suspirou, ainda olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse ela.

– Vai embora, Amethyst.

Ele não usou “Amy” dessa vez. Ela se aproximou, olhando-o de cima, sabendo que não teria mais volta. Queria obrigá-lo a olhar pra ela, pra que sentisse um pouco da culpa que ela achava que ele deveria sentir. Estava a ponto de gritar com ele, de perguntar _por que ele não conseguia deixar o passado para trás_ , quando passou em frente à mesa da televisão. Ela já havia prestado atenção em como aquilo sempre estava ali, o torturando com suas lembranças. O porta-retratos. Rose sorrindo. Ela viu o próprio rosto refletir no vidro, contrastando com aquela expressão feliz da verdadeira Rose, quando o pegou para olhar mais de perto.

Por que Rose parecia mais feliz quando estava ao lado dele?

O vidro da moldura se espatifou em mil cacos quando Amethyst por impulso o jogou no chão, não aguentando mais olhar para uma coisa que só a fazia se sentir mal. Por causa de todo aquele barulho Steven acordou e começou a chorar, foi só então que os dois perceberam o quão baixo tinham ido um com o outro. Amethyst olhou para o porta-retratos em pedaços, mas sabia que por mais quebrado que aquilo estivesse, ainda estaria mais inteiro do que os sentimentos dela.

– Quer saber a verdade? Foi tudo culpa sua. – Ela disse, num tom baixo e magoado, observando o sorriso de Rose na foto caída no chão. O sorriso que Amethyst conhecia bem antes que ele aparecesse e virasse a vida de todas de cabeça pra baixo. O sorriso que pertencia a ela. – Quer saber...? Você me _matou_ , Greg.

Pela última vez os olhos deles se encontraram, ela ainda como Rose, ele mais machucado do que nunca. Então, querendo por um fim em tudo aquilo, Amethyst voltou a ser ela mesma. Botas brancas pisando em cacos e cabelos compridos lilases que esconderam seu rosto – _aquela_ Amethyst, repleta de rancor e arrependimento, deixou Greg e Steven sozinhos e correu porta afora, sem olhar para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
